<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I Was Happy With You by ArielSakura</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25466386">I Was Happy With You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArielSakura/pseuds/ArielSakura'>ArielSakura</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Charmed (TV 1998), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Getting Back Together, Harry is a Dumbarse, Impulsive Harry Potter, M/M, Mistaken infidelity, Misunderstandings, This All Could Have Been Prevented If They Just Talked To Each Other, Unexpected Engagement</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 11:00:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,928</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25466386</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArielSakura/pseuds/ArielSakura</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Living with the Halliwell Sisters, Harry is confronted with the last person he ever wanted to see.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bane Jessup/Harry Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>107</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I Was Happy With You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Just another little oneshot I had sitting around that I decided to clear out of the docs. ;) </p><p>and how exciting!!! This story makes my second first-ever-pairing-on-Ao3!! &lt;3  (The first one being Teddy Lupin/Peter Parker)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The sweltering heat of San Francisco was a bit of a shock to Harry’s system as he appeared in the backyard of his temporary home. He always loved to visit Teddy and Andromeda but he had to admit that the cold and the rain were no reason for him to miss England. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shaking off the tingling sensation of long-distance apparition, he quickly crossed the backyard and made his way into the Halliwell manor, stepping right into the kitchen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The familiar scent of Prue’s coffee, Piper’s cooking, and Phoebe’s newest perfume engulfed him and right away, a sense of </span>
  <em>
    <span>home</span>
  </em>
  <span> washed over him, making him smile. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Officially, Harry was the British Ministry Liaison to MACUSA. Unofficially, the British Ministry wanted him off home soil as his presence caused too much unrest within the population. People either revered him, hated him, or feared him. Believing that if he could defeat Voldemort with a simple </span>
  <em>
    <span>expelliarmus</span>
  </em>
  <span>, what damage could he do with more advanced spells?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He had run into the Halliwell sisters when he met Phoebe at college, where they shared a psychology class that he was taking as a way to round out some credentials as an Auror. They had bonded over a case when they were studying late one night in the library and a demon had appeared to attack Phoebe. Their stories had come out then, and he had become fast friends with all the sisters.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When his flat was attacked and destroyed by a crazed witch Harry had been hunting as an Auror, Piper had offered him a room in the manor. A few days had turned into a week, and though Harry had actively been looking for a new place, a week soon turned to a month. Then one night, as they sat around drinking margaritas and watching </span>
  <em>
    <span>Hocus Pocus</span>
  </em>
  <span> and laughing at the inconsistencies and ‘magic’, Prue had turned to Harry and told him not to worry about looking for a new flat any longer; that they were happy to have him live with them for however long he wanted to. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Prue explained that really, he was doing them a favour as the amount of money he saved them by being able to repair the damage caused to their home more than justified the financial aspect of living together. Plus the addition of wizarding space in their wardrobes and the bathroom he had created was more than enough to thank them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When he had hesitated, Phoebe had bounced onto the seat next to him, thrown her arm around his neck and proclaimed that she had always wanted a brother. Touched by their generosity, Harry had agreed to stay.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And by now, it already felt like home. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Which was how he found himself walking right into an argument between Phoebe and Piper as he opened the backdoor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Whoa, whoa, whoa, what’s going on?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Harry!” Phoebe cried, “oh thank God, you’re back. Prue’s been kidnapped. We know that the demon Litvack is involved, and that-“</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry interrupted. “Involved? You mean he kidnapped her?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, that was done by a guy who Litvack wants dead,” Piper explained, “and who wants our help.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And he wants to get it by kidnapping Prue?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, well, he-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Never mind that. Do you know where Prue is? Is she alright?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We think she is, we don’t think he’d hurt her. We know him from another case.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay. Tell me what Litvack’s deal is.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Piper sighed. “Apparently he doesn’t like ordinary people knowing about demons, magic and all that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry rubbed his forehead. “Right, one of those.” Thinking hard, he tried to get some more order into this whole mess. “That other case where you met the bloke - what was it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Remember while you were on that mission for the Elders? When we had to help all those missing witches while you were gone?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry nodded. “Yes, something to do with Barbas, wasn’t it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Piper began, “Barbas was blackmailing Bane to kill thirteen witches so he could regain his strength.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry swallowed hard, tuning out the rest of Piper’s explanation, at the sound of  the familiar name. His stomach twisted with unresolved feelings but he pushed them aside. It wasn’t the same Bane. Couldn’t be. There were sure to be dozens of Bane’s in San Francisco, hundreds maybe?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“- he never actually hurt them, he tried to save them. So we don’t think he would hurt Prue, but he’s not exactly on the straight and narrow-“</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s never been proven though,” Phoebe interjected.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Piper glared at her sister and turned back to Harry. “The people he deals with could hurt her. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Litvack</span>
  </em>
  <span> could hurt her.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, so what are we arguing about?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We think we know where Prue is, but we should also deal with Litvack, but we can’t do both,” Phoebe replied.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Division of labour then,” Harry replied. “Have you got something of Litvack’s? I’ll track him down, you guys go get Prue.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Phoebe dug into her pocket and produced something that looked remarkably akin to a lighter. Harry took it from her. “Alrighty, see you back here soon – and next time, remember to </span>
  <em>
    <span>call </span>
  </em>
  <span>me if something like this happens?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You were spending time with Teddy, we know how important that is to you,” Piper replied, “and we really thought we had it handled.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry nodded and concentrating on the lighter, he popped away.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Harry rolled his shoulders, the demon had been wily and given him a bit of a workout, but he had persevered as always and was looking forward to soaking away the sore muscles now that he had vanquished Litvack and dropped his stooges off at the MACUSA holding cells.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The girls had called earlier and Prue had informed him herself that she was safe and that they were on their way back to the manor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That had been half an hour ago, so they should be home by now. He apparated to the manor, into the upstairs hallway, and checked for the girls’ signatures. He sensed them downstairs, all three were here safe and sound. There was another presence with them though, which Harry assumed was the muggle that had taken Prue. Though since the wards showed no malicious intent, Harry let it be.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He heard someone coming up the stairs and stopped with his hand on the doorknob to his room, waiting for them to appear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His eyes widened and he felt anger spark within him as his wand dropped into his hand. Without conscious thought, he sent a banishing hex at the man who had just come up the stairs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vaguely, he heard the girls call out and begin to race up the stairs but he only had eyes for Bane, who was staring back at him in shock.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What the bloody hell are you doing here?” Harry growled, “I thought I told you I never wanted to see you again!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bane straightened himself against the wall, though he seemed to have the sense not to get up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, well, that’s why I didn’t call you!! Why I went to Prue!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Excuse me?” Harry demanded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The girls were at the top of the stairs now but Harry couldn’t tear his eyes away from Bane. He looked like crap, even if you discounted the wound on his shoulder. He had bags under his eyes, his hair was unkempt - which was unusual for him - and his whole demeanour just seemed depressed. He looked at Harry with such sadness in his eyes, but Harry wasn’t about to be moved.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Harry,” Prue said, “what’s going on?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suddenly, it clicked. “Wait, he’s the one who kidnapped you? </span>
  <em>
    <span>He’s </span>
  </em>
  <span>who we’ve been protecting?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Prue nodded, though it was clear she didn’t understand. “Well, it wasn’t really a kidnapping, Phoebe and Prue misinterpreted what happened. But yes, he’s our innocent.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry growled again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you guys know each other?” Phoebe asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry’s jaw clenched before he answered. “You could say that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bane sighed and when Harry didn’t continue, he glanced at Prue briefly before his gaze locked on Harry once more. “We were lovers.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>What?!”</span>
  </em>
  <span> exclaimed all three girls at once.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Emphasis on the past tense,” Harry muttered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Harry, please- just give me a chance to explain-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Explain? </span>
  <em>
    <span>Explain?!</span>
  </em>
  <span> What is there to explain? You were cheating on me! You were secretive and dishonest. You lied to me about where you were and you were with Malfoy! </span>
  <em>
    <span>Malfoy!! </span>
  </em>
  <span>You know how I feel about that prat and you were seeing him!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bane struggled to his feet. “I wasn’t seeing him! I was trying to propose to you!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry gaped at him, the wind falling from his sails as suddenly as an anvil dropped. “What?” he asked weakly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bane ran a hand through his hair. “I was building a house for us, on a cliff overlooking the water. I know how much you like heights, and I thought you’d love the view. Almost the entire house is made of glass… Malfoy, he was just warding it for us. I do know how you feel about him, and despite those feelings, you still recognise him as the best warder in his field – which means he really is the best. I got him to swear an Unbreakable Oath that he couldn’t reveal client privileges, and everything was on the up and up. I didn’t tell him I had a partner because I knew you wouldn’t want him to know the house was for you. That’s why he was hitting on me when you interrupted us.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry’s posture slumped and when he couldn’t find the words to respond, Bane continued.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The house was only a month away from being completed, I was going to bring you there when it was done and propose. I know it’s not legal in my world yet, but it is in yours, and I was happy with that. I was happy with you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I- You- You were going to propose?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bane nodded and took a step forward. “I swear, Harry, I swear, I loved you more than anything in this world, and I still love you more than anything. There could never be anyone else for me. I want to spend the rest of our lives together.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Till we’re old and grey,” Harry murmured, the phrase they used when they talked about spending their lives together.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“- and wrinkled on the porch,” Bane finished for him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The corner of Harry’s mouth started to tremble and he leapt across the remaining distance between them. His arms wound around Bane’s neck and he kissed him with everything he had. Pouring all the hurt and pain and love that had built up over the past few months apart into this one kiss. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When they broke away from the kiss, Harry noticed that the girls had left them alone, giving them some privacy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You- you were really going to propose?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bane smiled at him. “Yeah, yeah I was.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry let his head fall down into Bane’s chest with a groan. “Merlin, I’m so sorry. The things I said- what I accused you of- I’m so, so sorry. Bane I-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bane tipped his head up, interrupting him. “Hey, it’s okay. I know Malfoy makes you a bit, well- </span>
  <em>
    <span>insane</span>
  </em>
  <span>. It’s why I didn’t tell you. But maybe… the next time we fight, you don’t disappear off the face of the earth and we can talk about it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry laughed softly. “Yeah, yeah I can do that. I promise.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Until we’re old and grey?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry nodded and leant up on his toes once more, “and sitting wrinkled on the porch,” he whispered, sealing the promise with a kiss.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hope you all enjoyed!!! &lt;3 </p><p>Love and muses!<br/>ArielSakura</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>